Rattlesnake Smile
by rasax45
Summary: Eliot Spencer walks into a bar and meets a peculiar mutant name Sara. She's quite a mystery to him and he wants to know more. OC pairing, rated MA for Mature! ;)
1. Rattlesnake Smile

(author's note: Okay, I LOVE Eliot Spencer, so I decided on trying this story. If you guys like it, I'll make this a trilogy story! :) And if you guys REALLY like it, I'll tell ya Sara's story. :) it's a long, and well sad one. But anyway! I hope you guys enjoy! It took me a LONG while to write this story. So please be patient if you guys do request the next part! :) Thank you and please review to tell me what ya all think! :)

Disclaimer: Leverage or Eliot Spencer is not my creation. Just love them! :) But Sara is all mine! )

 _Well, that's how you get that rattlesnake smile_  
 _You better keep your distance_  
 _In this tangled shape I'm in_  
 _Now no one had better touch me right now_  
 _In this cold-blooded thick skin_

The bar was filled with smoke, and smelled of it, let alone with strong liquor. It was one of those places, where a woman shouldn't be. And yet Sara was . . . Her dark hair was placed on top of her head in a messy bun, so that her dark sapphire hues were shining bright with nothing in particular. But they still looked predatory. Especially with her grinning like she was, so that her white teeth were showing, and showing off the slightly sharp canines. If that smile had a name, it would be a Rattlesnake smile. Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips as she waited for the hand of poker to be dealt. One by one, Sara picked up the cards.

Her chest rose as she took in a deep breath, her wild blue eyes restless over the crowd, even though her back was against the wall. She never did like leaving her back exposed. To much vulnerability.

Sounds of a fight and cheers rose up within the bar. A cage fight was going on, and Sara debated on going in and getting some money herself. Her lips twisted up at the side in a half cocked smirk. She'd certainly get more that way. She looked down at her cards and stopped the grin that wanted to slide in place on her lips. God she loved this game. She looked up and over the ugly ol' rough men that surrounded the table. Some of them even leered back at her, but she only shrugged it off. She didn't care about them, or their thoughts of her. She could take care of herself when it came down to it.

The poker round ended, with all the men groaning and grumbling as Sara pulled the money and whatever else was on the table towards her. She then spoke up, "Alright guys . . . My throat is getting parched and my fists restless . . . So I'm taking my leave . . . I may be back to play again though . . ." She grinned that rattlesnake smile while some of them leered and glared. She stuffed the money in her back pocket. She also grabbed up the trinkets that they put in the pile and they followed behind the money.

They all sneered, but Sara got no trouble when she emptied her side the table. She made her way over to the bar, her hips sashaying just a tad in her tight faded blue jeans. Her red tank top hugged her curves beautifully, even if she only had small c-cup breasts. She sat down in an empty stool, her petite but predatory presence getting the large portly bartender's attention. "Whiskey . . ." His eyes narrowed as he looked her over. She frowned and sighed, her hand already dipping down in her tank, into her bra, only to come back with a license in hand. It showed her face and all the information he needed. Even if he still wasn't sure about her. Even if her license seemed legitimate.

The fifty some year old bartender looked at it carefully with shrewd brown eyes and nodded. He grabbed a big bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass. He poured it in.

"Leave the bottle . . ." She murmured, now looking at the amber colored liquid, as her hand pulled out a fifty and set it on the grimy but old bar. He slipped away, leaving her to her thoughts. Her slim fingers reached out and grabbed the cool glass. Her hand brought it up quickly as she emptied the burning liquid into her mouth and down her throat. She grimaced slightly as she let the warmth of it go down. Her thoughts of course leading to her past. Like it was always prone to do these days. She hadn't been happy in such a long time. This is what she did now, other than play her guitar. Her guitar, fighting and this, was the only thing that kept her emotions at bay and in check.

Eliot Spencer strolled in, smelling that scent of an old bar that seen better days. He looked at the cage fight going on somewhat in the back and debated himself on getting his hands dirty. What with the latest con that him and his Leverage team were doing, it wasn't going that well, and at the moment Eliot couldn't do crap about it. He sighed, needing a drink.

Eliot Spencer strode up to the bar, leaning against it, waiting for the bartender to tend to him. His pale blue eyes caught the form of a petite young woman a few stools down. It was hard not to miss her, for she was the only woman in here. Let alone that red top really stood out in all the bar's bleakness. His brows furrowed as he began to wonder what the hell she was doing in a seedy ol' bar like this.

To curious for his own good, Eliot made his way over and took a seat next to her. She glanced over at him and he saw the predatory gleam in her sapphire hues. His body instantly went taut, recognizing another soldier when he saw one. But that only spiked his curiosity even more so. But he had no idea what to say and that was a first for him. Especially to a woman. The way he was around woman, this should have been easy. He ordered his whiskey as he debated on what to say when she spoke.

"You can share my bottle if ya like . . . We can be drinking buddies . . ." Her voice was a little husky but very melodic. Something he wouldn't definitely mind hearing again. She pushed her Jack Daniel's bottle so that it was in between them. He looked her over and thought she looked somewhat like a porcelain doll. Her skin was creamy pale, her dark hair like living silk and her eyes a bright sapphire blue. Not his usual pick ups, but something about her drew him.

"Thank ya darlin' . . . That's kind of ya . . ." He smiled at her, brushing his shoulder length hair back, his pale blue eyes twinkling. The bartender finally came back with his shot glass and he swallowed it down quickly. Her dainty hands took hold of the neck of the bottle and poured him another shot. "What's a gal like you, doing in a place like this? If you don't mind me askin' . . ." His southern drawl apparent as he asked her.

She smiled wide at this, showing those pretty little sharp white teeth of hers. She was really pretty when she smiled he thought. But kind of like predator pretty. Like a leopard or some other wild cat. It was definitely an intriguing mix, Eliot mused.

Sara 's tongue darted out to wet her lips as she debated on what to tell him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya cowboy . . ." She grinned at him, her sapphire hues twinkling with amusement. "By the way does the cowboy have have a name?"

"I'll tell ya mine if ya tell me yours . . ." He rumbled cockily, his lips quirking up at this. In return, hers did too. "Try me . . ."

Using her head, she used the name that was printed on her fake license. "The name's Rikki. Rikki Danifield." She held her hand out to him then, which he took it eagerly, and only found soft smooth hands. Which troubled Eliot. What soldier had such soft hands? The thought set off alarms in him.

"Eliot Dixon." Eliot Spencer was no dummy either. He pulled her hand up so he could lean down and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. What Eliot didn't see at that moment was that Sara took in a quick inhale, and swallowed a lump in her throat.

She pulled her hand back, a small blush gracing her cheeks as she poured herself a shot and swallowed it quickly. Eliot merely smiled and downed his own. Sara looked back at him as she refilled they're glasses. "Just so you know Eliot . . ." She downed the next shot and refilled it. "I'm not as I seem to be . . ." She said mysteriously.

His brow rose up at that and smirked. He downed the next shot. He leaned in and gestured her to come forward so he could whisper in her ear. When her hair was tickling his lips and her ear a breath away, Eliot whispered, "I know . . ."

She pulled back as if he burned her, her cheeks flushing hard, and her eyes now hard and . . . Did he see terror and anger in her eyes? He swallowed, wondering even more about this mysterious woman. "Do you wanna do this now? Or later?"

His brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what she was getting at. He watched her swallow down another shot, her eyes hard and very angry now. His quick eyes even picked up that she clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white. "You're definitely something . . . What is your story darlin?" His curiosity was getting the better of him.

It was her turn for her brows to furrow in confusion. "You should know by now if you've come to retrieve me . . ." She said coldly.

He shook his head and looked at her. "I'm not here for you hun . . . He'll I'm off the clock and not after you." Which only told him someone was looking for her. She was running from something. Hell, something told him that the name that she gave him was a false one like his. "So Rikki ain't your real name, huh?" He peered over at her after he took another shot. He could hold back his liqour, but the amount he had already drank, it was starting to get to him. His keen eyes looked into her dark sapphire ones and saw they were as bright and alert as ever. "You really are different . . ." He mused, again wondering.

Amusement sparked in her eyes briefly and was that relief? Yeah that was definitely relief he saw there. "Why do you say that cowboy?" She asked softly as she poured another shot for them both and downed hers quickly.

"Cause you were already drinking before I got here, and you've already done more shots than me already. So you should have been drunk already. But from what I see on your face, your clearly sober where I'm just starting to get buzzed." He took his shot. "Who are you?" He asked as he really looked at her. He could always peg someone. Whether it be Navy, Marine, FBI, or what not. She was definitely a soldier, but he didn't know of what. It complexed him to no end. This mysterious slip of a girl. It bothered him that he couldn't figure it out. "You're definitely military . . ." He saw her tense at that and she opened her mouth to ask how he knew, but he stopped her. "I'm very good at what I do honey, otherwise I wouldn't still be alive today. But . . . I don't know what you are . . ." His brows furrowed as he tried to figure her out, his pale blues staring at her hard.

She couldn't help but smirk at this, another rattlesnake smile. He didn't know who she was. She was safe, question was, could she keep him safe? She gnawed on her lip as she toyed with the empty shot glass in her hand, debating on what to tell him. "The less ya know about me Eliot . . . The better . . . If that's even your real name." She smiled at this, and set her glass down only to full it up again. She picked it up to look at it and then finally answered, "I've been hurt so my times . . . And gotten people that I've loved hurt, or even killed. It's best ya didn't know. Best ya stayed away actually. Forget me while ya still can . . ." She said with anger and deep sorrow as she downed her shot, feeling the burning liquid slide down her throat to her belly, hoping to get rid of the icy coldness that lingered in her bones since that day.

"I'm a very hard man to kill . . ." He stated matter factly. "I've seen things no others have . . ." His rough large calloused hand took hold of her small soft one, seeming to cover it, his hand seemed so big. She looked at him and he swore he saw a glimmer of tears.

"So have I . . ." Sara didn't pull away, but didn't look at him. The warmth of his hand left her, as his heart ached for her. He saw the look on her face and knew that something was definitely wrong. His hand gently touched her chin and pulled so that she was facing him again. Her heart constricted at his touch, and she pushed her power down unconsciously.

"It's not safe to be with me . . . I'm dangerous." She said softly and simply.

"I don't believe that . . . " He rumbled.

She bit her lips, her heart felt like it was breaking all over again. Sara had closed her eyes tight trying to suppress her emotions. "Sara . . ." She said very softly.

Eliot leaned in, for he couldn't hear her over the bar's dull roar. "Hmm?"

"My real name is Sara . . ." She admitted a little louder.

He smiled at this and covered her hand again. She looked down at it, her heart thumping hard. She needed to get over Adam. Maybe Eliot could help. From what she could smell of him, and he did smell good, he was telling the truth and he was attracted to her.

"A pretty name to a pretty girl . . ." He drawled out with a charming grin. She gracefully blushed at that and he touched her cheek. She blushed even harder at his touch which only made him grin wider.

Sara stood up, grabbed the whiskey bottle and stepped away. His brows furrowed at this as he watched her. She looked back at him, a small smile in place, "Ya comin' cowboy? Remember I warned ya. I ain't what I seem to be . . ."

He grinned at this and followed her out. "My place or ours?" She asked softly. He was surprised by this. Surprised she was so . . . Easy going with this. Was she leading him on?

"Are ya leading me on?" He asked softly with a grin, not that he would mind. If she did, he'd be able to take her.

She laughed softly at this. "Eliot . . . Really? I wanna get over my pain. Forget it. And you are doing the same. So . . . We're using each other . . . So we gonna use each other to make us feel better or what?"

"On one condition . . ." He would never ask this with another girl, but with Sara . . . She was a mystery that he wanted to find out. Her head tilted up, wandering what he was asking. "You tell me who you are."

She sighed and began to walk away, but he followed slightly behind her, always patient. His answer came only a moment later. "I'm a mutant Eliot. And not just a regular mutant, but a created one." She stopped to look back at him. "I'm dangerous Eliot. Not only because of my powers but fuckin' crazy people are after me. So again, you've been warned. And again, the less ya know, the better." She turned away again and walked down the street.

Eliot was at first shocked. Yeah, he had met a few, worked with some, but never had he had a relationship with one. He looked at her again and could only wonder, what type of mutant was she? He ran quickly to catch up with her. When he looked at her, her eyes were downcast, and her nursing that whiskey bottle. "What happened?"

Her sapphire hues closed briefly as she shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it . . ." Her heart constricted at her memories.

He nodded and pulled her close. "So ya wanna forget about it huh?" He felt her head nod and nuzzles into her neck. The smell of her was some type of flowery musk. It was heady, that it made his head spin. "I can do that . . ." His hands moved down her lithe back, already liking what he felt. He grazed his teeth over her quickening pulse and felt her shiver and felt her pulse throb beneath his lips. Oh, he would definitely have fun with her.

"What's your name?" She breathed, her own hand tangled in his hair now.

He rumbled out against her nape with a grin, "Eliot . . . The last name's different." He could feel her smile as he lifted his head to look at her. He could see the moon in those beautiful dark eyes of hers. "Beautiful . . ." He murmured and captured her lips with his.

At first she didn't do anything, she felt his lips pressed into hers. She wasn't used to any body's kisses. She only wanted one mans. But Eliot was different. He wasn't afraid of her. Didn't know her past, or anything of the like. She took in his scent, the smell of whiskey and something woodsy, and her lips parted. She could trust him.

His hand wrapped around her neck and waist, pulling her in closer. She moaned softly as his tongue gently glided in and touched hers. The kiss was tentative and gentle at first, but now, it was beginning to burn hot. Just by the kiss, Eliot knew that they were gonna go up in flames tonight. It seemed everything about her drew him to her. He wanted to know more. And that was out of his nature. But would he stop this? Definitely not now. They both needed each other right now. He wouldn't leave her like this. Rumbling softly, he pulled away with desire filled eyes. "Where's your place?"

Sara had shared plenty of kisses in her lifetime, but she'd only felt something like this once before. This much electricity and passion. And it was gone for good for her. But she wasn't gonna back away now. She needed this. She needed to forget about Adam. She was gonna replace that memory with Eliot if she could. Even if she could only have one night with him. She took a deep breath and mumbled out, "Come on . . ." Showing him the rest of the way.

She led him down a somewhat dark street, one of the street lights out Eliot noted as they kept walking. It didn't take long, which they were both grateful. Once at the large apartment building, Sara stopped in front of apartment 2E and unlocked it. She led him quickly inside.

Before the door could close, Sara pushed him hard against the wall, nearly triggering his defensive instinct, but before he could do anything her soft supple lips crashed into his. His instinct changed so that he growled and whirled them so that he had her pinned to the wall. A hard gasp came from her mouth, telling him he used a little to much force but her kiss had become hotter and deeper, only telling Eliot that she had liked it. He grinned, immediately liking this. He didn't have to be gentle, she liked it rough.

Sara gasped and moaned when he bit her lip and tugged it, heat swirling through her body. Her hands ran up his heavily muscled back, admiring the feel of him. A knee spread her legs and pressed against her hot moistening core, making her gasp, pulling away from his kiss. But it only gave him access to her neck.

A shudder racked her spine as she felt his stubble against her sensitive flesh of her neck, that sent her breasts pressing into his hard chest. "Oh god!" She gasped as his teeth bit into her, her hips bucking into thigh, sending more waves of desire through her. "Fuck Eliot!" She growled out, making him chuckle as he sucked at her neck.

"That's what I'm going to do darlin' . . . Gonna fuck ya . . . Isn't that what ya want?" He drawled in her ear and nipped the lobe, making her shiver against him. Usually, he wasn't so aggressive, but damn. It would seem she wanted it and brought it out in him. True, he's had lots of experience with this thing, but damn she was so responsive to his touch that his cock was straining against his jeans. She was unlike any other he'd been with.

Sara 's breathing was ragged as she answered, "Yes . . . Eliot please." Her nails digging into his shoulders, which only egged him on. He knew he would never forget this one. Let alone the way she said his name made his cock throb painfully. With a small grunt he picked her up, but was surprised by her weight. Instead of the light as as feather weight he was expecting, she was heavy. Like heavy as a man. He frowned and looked at her. She looked annoyed but not at him. "Mutation . . ." She answered his silent question and before anything else was said, she kissed him and he returned the heated kiss as she grinded into him, making him groan. His mind ignored the weight in his arms as her legs wrapped around his slim hips so they could feel how hot each other was.

His large rough hand moved her red tank up so it could splay over the flesh of her waist. They both moaned at the heat and electricity that arced through them. Her hips moved restlessly against him that drove him insane. Eliot growled from her nips at his bottom lip. He pushed that damnable tank up and above her perky breasts, that were cupped in a black lacy bra. Showing how creamy her flesh was. Another low growl escaped the back of his throat at the sight. He pulled aside one of the cups and found one of the dusky rose hard nipples. He sucked hard, hearing Sara moan his name again, her nails scraping his back. Those hips of hers were really driving him insane, for they wouldn't stop moving and gyrating against him. Since he had her pinned to the wall, and her legs wrapped tight around him, he let go of her, only to grab her hips hard, stilling them. She whimpered, wanting so much more. He nipped the pebble hard nipple, making that back of hers arc into him.

"Eliot . . ." She growled with want, her hand moving up his back to tangle in his shoulder length hair. And damn was it silky soft, as she pulled it back, forcing his head up to look at her. Her sapphire eyes were as dark as midnight and filled with need. Before she could say another word, he claimed her lips in a hard deep kiss.

He pulled them away from the wall and stumbled his way through her small apartment. He only hit his shin once, but he managed to find the bedroom. He dropped her on top of her bed, the blanket was a deep purple and dark pink with musical notes dancing over it. She loved music, his mind briefly thought as he looked down at her and thought she looked beautiful.

Sara pushed herself up on her elbows as he stared at her with hard pale eyes. For a minute there, she felt like prey and he the big bad wolf or something, even though she was probably the more dangerous one, or so she thought. It left her frozen as his hot eyes took her in, making her flush with nervousness from her being self conscious. She took in a shaky breath, pushing her breasts up, his eyes locking on them. She swallowed and that seemed to snap him out of it, well kind of.

Heart hammering harder in her chest as he pulled off his shirt, revealing a taut muscled broad chest. He slowly approached her, his eyes still had her pinned. "Take off your shirt . . ." He growled out. Without a word, Sara did what she was told. He crawled over her, his arms pulling her close as his mouth descended once more on her nipple. She gasped, her hand tangling in his long hair once more. His hand slipped behind her and unclasped that lacy scrap of a bra so it was no longer in the way.

He paid attention to both nipples, licking, nipping and teasing them til she was growling his name. Grinning, he slipped lower, his mouth kissing and nipping his way down. He placed a decent bite on the edge of her rib cage, earning him a gasp. He traveled lower, his rough hands following behind gently, making her feel like she was burning up. His tongue dipped in her navel as his hands unbuttoned and pushed down her pants, revealing dark red bikini panties. He leaned back, his arms flexing as he yanked off her pants the rest of the way.

His hands smoothed up her long silky legs, surprised at how soft they were. One of them twitched from his touch, making him grin wide, his eyes dancing with desire and satisfaction. When his hands reached her inner thighs, she was trembling softly, her breathing ragged. "If ya ain't comfortable darlin', tell me . . ." He drawled out, looking up at her.

Her throat worked as she swallowed the lump that formed there. "I want this . . . Please Eliot . . . Make me forget . . . Make me remember you . . ." Like she could forget him already? She knew she wouldn't be able to forget him, but this would really seal the deal. He was making her feel amazing.

With that answer, his thumb stroked over the wet patch over her panties, grinning at it. His fingers pulled the waistband of the underwear and pulled, the tearing sound overly loud in the room as the fabric ripped on both sides. The sound only made her heart race worse, reminding her just how strong he really was. Liquid heat pulled between her legs more as she waited for what he was going to do next. Eliot ' s hands caressed up her ass cheeks to her hips as he leaned in, his mouth descending to her mound. A hard gasp escaped her, her hips bucked hard at the sudden sensation, but his rough large hands managed to hold her squirming hips down.

"Ohmygod!" She exhaled, her hands curled into a fist, deep in his hair as his mouth worked her over good. God, he had her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Eliot!" She breathed, her back arcing at the amazing pleasure, bringing her so close to the edge.

But Eliot had other plans. He eased up, drawing her back from the brink, leaving her to tremble in his strong arms and whimper. And damn he couldn't help but like her taste. She was creamy and sweet, as he lapped up her sweet cream much like a cat would, his tongue penetrating deep. The bridge of his nose just resting on her sensitive clit and nudging ever so slightly, for he couldn't get enough of her. His pale eyes were locked on her face, watching closely of her tells.

"God damn! Eliot!" At first she was breathy, his name more like a curse. She looked down and saw those wild and intense eyes watching her. And for a brief second she swore her heart stopped at that hungry gaze. Maybe he really was a wolf and he was eating her all up. If so, she could definitely die happy. That is, if she could die.

As soon as her gaze locked onto his, his mouth assaulted her quivering mound, making Sara jerk and cry out. He felt her nails against his scalp and didn't stop. She was so close and he was gonna shove her over that delicious edge. His hand pulled back, only to shove two fingers into her core, his mouth moving upwards slightly only to suck hard at her clit.

Her body completely grew taut at the onslaught of her climax as his fingers never stopped moving, kept plunging in and out of her over and over again. She cried out, completely forgetting about her damn claws, as a fine mist of blood sprayed across his back and bed sheets. Eight long and very sharp admantium claws shot straight out of her knuckles, the pain of them she hardly noticed, she was so lost in the pleasure of her orgasm.

Eliot meanwhile, felt the spray but didn't stop, didn't realize what just happened above him. As her muscles clenched tight to his fingers, his cock throbbed painfully against his jeans. He pulled his fingers out slowly and sucked them clean. His mouth returned to her core, lapping up the cream that he was rewarded with for all his administrations, making her whimper and moan as she came down from her pleasure high. He gently lapped at her until there was no more of her cream left, feeling her tremble and shake in his arms. Grinning his own rattlesnake smile, he rose up only to feel something steel like and sharp against his back, that it even pricked him and began to draw blood. Eyebrows furrowing, he looked back and saw those deadly eight claws, four on each hand. "Sara?" He questioned softly, amusement and a little curiosity filled his bombardier eyes.

Her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to regulate her breathing. She looked down as he breathed her name and was dismayed to see her damnable claws out. Blushing furiously with shame and embarrassment, Sara retracted the deadly blades, murmuring, "Sorry . . ."

Eliot sat up as the blades disappeared and watched her flesh knit back together quickly. The only evidence that they were ever there was the small trail of blood from each knuckle. He now understood why she had such soft hands. She had a healing factor. He looked up and saw the look on her downcast face and frowned. His hand took hers and licked the beads of blood away. Her head came up, shock and surprise on her face at this. He licked another small trail of scarlet away, his pale eyes locked on her own dark ones. She swallowed, he saw her delicate throat work and smiled. His tongue went over the last knuckle, her eyes following the movement, it invoked desire in her again he saw. With that, Eliot crawled over her, fitting himself neatly in between her spread still quivering legs.

Despite him still mostly clothed, Sara could feel how hard he was. She gasped when he pressed hard against her sex, leaning over her like a wolf with his prey. She bit her lip and he leaned down to kiss it away from her teeth to gain entrance to her sweet mouth. She moaned at the kiss and him pressing against her. She pulled away to gasp for air and Eliot nuzzled her throat, again making her moan. She tensed when he bit her, pleasure and pain mixing beautifully together. Her nails dug into his back, egging him on, wanting more. Which Eliot was happy to give. He rocked into her once more, loving the sound of her gasp that followed it. He couldn't help but grin when Sara growled out, "Fuckin' driving me insane!" With her hands working on the fastening of his pants he couldn't help but grin and chuckle. But it was cut off when her hand gripped his manhood, making him suck in a breath, his whole body tensing as she sat up a little. "Damn . . ." She murmured appreciatively as she licked her full pouty lips when she glanced down. Just seeing that made him throb in her hands which only made her lips twitch up into a grin.

Before she could do anything of what they both thought of, he growled out, "Later . . ." And shoved his pants off the rest of the way. He pulled a small packet out of his pants pocket before he completely rid himself of them and his boxers. He saw her smirk and grab it out of his hand before he could open it. His brow went up, but before he could question her action, she bit the edge of the packet and ripped it open. He grinned at this as he watched her pull the protection out of it's wrapper and slide it down on his shaft. He swallowed as he felt her hand encase him once more, her eyes still on him.

"Don't be afraid to hurt me . . ." She murmured softly, trying to tell him something, but he wasn't sure what. He just knew she wanted him and he wanted her. Her hands gripped his upper arms, pulling him down over her. With her eyes beckoning him and her body welcoming him, he couldn't refuse her. He lined himself up with her pink folds, his tip just pressing against her entrance he looked into her eyes, his hand now tight on her hip, the other on her outer thigh, caressing up, teasing and worshiping her creamy flesh. The pale light of the moon spilled in from the window behind the bed, making her skin ever more creamy and him like a chiseled god. He watched her eyes close and her sigh in pleasure when he surged deep inside her, making her gasp hard. He felt the barrier break as he penetrated her and he stilled, fully in her silky depths.

His brows furrowed in confusion, he looked at her, his heart thumping hard. "Your . . . your . . . ?"

"My healing power." She nodded, wincing a little as she adjusted to his size. She hated her power, for many different reasons, but right now cause of this very fact. "I'm alright . . . Don't stop." She murmured softly, her hand soothing up his arm.

Eliot nodded and began to move, his hand that was on her thigh rising up to brush a strand of hair away from her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, relishing the feeling of her tight walls clenching round him. She moaned softly in his mouth, her hand wrapping around his nape as she deepened the kiss. "Please Eliot . . ." She whispered when they pulled away from the kiss, their breaths labored. "Don't hold out on me . . . I need more and I know you can give it . . ."

He bit his lip and smirked as he sat up on his knees. His hands wandered down over her breasts, teasing her rosy nipples making them hard, down her belly making her suck in a breath, over her hips and gripped there. "You wanted it . . . You got it . . ." He rumbled and sped up his rhythm, even angled her hips just right so he could go as deep as he could. The feeling of her nails digging into his forearms and her breathy moans egged him on. After a moment of getting used to the rhythm he sped up even more, harder. The breath in her throat caught and she was assaulted by the sensations he was giving her.

"Mmm . . . FUCK!" She cried out and bit her lip, her eyes closing.

"No!" He grunted and she opened her eyes as he kept going. "Keep that beautiful gaze on me." She bit her lip but nodded as he pumped in and out of her. She arched her back, loving the feeling he was giving her, that it was hard to keep her eyes open. They just wanted to keep rolling up into her head. Their bodies became slick with sweat as they kept going, her body coiling tighter and tighter as he kept her on the edge of her sweet release. But damn it, Sara wanted more. She wanted it. Wanted him to lose control. She needed to figure out, how to do just that. She grinned as she looked up at him, his eyes worshiping her body as he worked her over.

After a moment of enjoying this blissful assault on her body, Sara rose up quickly, throwing him off his rhythm and now sitting on the balls of his feet, and she kind of in his lap. His eyes were wide and surprised, but closed in bliss as a groan escaped him when she began to move. His head dipped into the crook of her neck and shoulder, the feel of his brown shoulder length hair brushing over her flesh made her shiver as his hands helped her move over him. "Mmmm . . . fuck Sara . . . You feel so damn good." And with in a few moments of this, their breathing was really labored, ragged as they got closer and closer to their climax. Her moans and whimpers were getting closer together as they both raced to that finish line. But again, Sara wanted more and knew Eliot could give it. Her nails digging hard into his shoulders, her mouth descended on his neck and bit and sucked, enough to leave a bruise like hickey.

Growling, he pushed her off and flipped her over on all fours. Breathing hard, Sara looked back just as his hands grabbed hold of her hips hard and sank deep into her. It was hard and deep in one thrust that it made her cry out from pleasure and pain. He growled again, having lost that tight control he was great at, and really began to fuck her. Hard, deep and fast, which had Sara's eyes rolling up in her head as she drew threateningly close to her climax. "FUCK! ELIOT!" She screamed, "DON'T STOP!" Moans and cries were spilling from her lips as he drilled her. When his hand moved over her hip to toy with her clit, it sent her over the edge. Her back arched hard as she screamed out his name. All the while he didn't stop, so it wasn't a surprise that when he gripped her hair and pulled her head back, it sent her into another orgasm. She cried out, her breathing ragged as hell as pleasure consumed her. A moment later of him still thrusting inside her, he became even more savage. He was at his limit, Sara thought, and tried to clench around him tight to send him over the edge. Eliot only gritted his teeth and kept at it. But when she rasped out, "Eliot! Cum . . . Cum for me! I need it!" Was when he lost it. His one hand left her hair and went back down to her hip, grabbing so hard that to a normal girl would put light bruises on their skin. He pumped even harder and then roared out as he reached his climax, locking his hips to hers, his arm wrapping around her chest to keep her tight to him. Bringing his mouth to her neck and biting there, sending her over the edge screaming his name once more.

They stayed locked together like that for what felt like forever to them. With Sara's sensitive hearing, she could hear both of their hearts hammering, and it sounded like to her that they beat together as one they began to slow down. They caught their breaths quickly, and Eliot eventually rolled to the side, but only taking her with him. Sara only moaned as he slipped from her, but found he was spooning her. She made a small sound and curled deeper into him. His arm merely tightened around her, his mouth nuzzling her neck, sending goosebumps up on her skin. Her hand took his and held it as sleep claimed her.

She awoke two more times in the night, the reason, Eliot. He awoke her with his caresses, his mouth, his care. And each time was amazing. And for a long time in a long awhile, she had actually rested and slept easy in Eliot's arms when he did allow her to sleep. And to Sara that in itself was a wonder and miracle. When she awoke the third time, sunlight was spilling through the window above her and silence. Frowning, Sara looked about, hoping to see Eliot, but didn't see anything.

Dark hair disheveled, Sara sat up, her sapphire hues bright as she took in her apartment. Nothing was missing or out of the ordinary. Frowning even harder now, she wondered what happened to him. It was when she turned her head to his side of the bed that she saw the fresh crisp note. Her dainty hand took the paper and those predatory eyes began to read the sprawled handwriting of Eliot, bringing a smile to her face.

 ** _Darling Sara,_**

 ** _Sorry I didn't wake you, but you looked so beautiful and peaceful I couldn't._**  
 ** _And work needed me. Thank you for the amazing night. I'll never forget it,_**  
 ** _nor you. You are an amazing woman! Never forget it! If you ever need me,_**  
 ** _here's my number. 719-555-1913 Take care darlin'_**  
 ** _w/ love, Eliot Spencer_**

Short but sweet, she thought with a smile on her face. Heart beating hard, she folded the note carefully and placed it on her bedside. She got up from the bed and started to get dressed. Since she was in such a good mood, Sara pulled out a summer dress and pulled it on. With a big smile on her face, she twirled in it, and stepped out of her bedroom, into the living room and then into the kitchen. A small gasp escaped her as she saw what greeted her on the kitchen table. A single deep red rose lay beside a steaming cup of coffee and a brown paper bag. And from the smell coming from the bag, she identified it as a fresh cinnamon bun. Nope . . . She would never forget Eliot Spencer, she mused.

 _Come over here and gimme a kiss_  
 _Yeah, I'm startin' to see_  
 _Yeah, I do believe_  
 _Better keep your distance_  
 _From this tangled shape i'm in_  
~Christian Kane's Rattlesnake Smile


	2. In the Darkness

It was a week after his night with Sara that his curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask Hardison who she was. It didn't help that they just finished a con either. But it was the fact, he couldn't get her off his damn mind. The thought of her was driving him crazy. The mystery of her was eating away at him.

He strode up to the dark skinned man, who just sat down to start playing one of his games. And it looked like he was settled in nicely to, what with his orange soda and gummy frogs. Hardison's dark eyes narrowed in suspicion at him as he saw him coming at him. "What?" He asked nervously. "Did I say something I shouldn't have earlier?" Which Hardison was prone to do on cons or anytime for that matter that would piss the hitter off.

"You're fine Hardison . . ." He grumbled out. "I want you to do me a favor." The hacker's eyebrow raised at that, for Eliot normally didn't ask for them often. He pulled out his phone and showed Hardison a picture of Sara. "I want to know anything you can get on her . . ." He mumured. Eliot was not one to share his exploits with women, let alone ask who they were. So to Hardison, he knew something was up. He nodded and started his research. Eliot went into the kitchen and started early on dinner.

Nearly a half hour later, Hardison had a worried look on his face, cursing, "Jesus Eliot . . . What kind of shit you getting into now?"

Eliot's brow furrowed and stopped what he was doing and went over to peer over Hardison's shoulder. "Why? What'd ya find?" He saw a top secret file before him, with information on Sara.

"Her name is Sara Carlsye. A very dangerous mutant. Almost as dangerous as Wolverine if she chose to be. FBI, CIA, everyone has a file about her. But they don't have a lot of information on her. They don't know how old she is, if that's even her real name, parents, anything like that. Pretty much that's she's a dangerous mutant and not to be messed with. Last known place was at Charles Xaiver's school for the gifted. Which by the way, is school for mutants and much more." He looked up at Eliot, mumbling, "You shouldn't mess with her."

He looked down with a small smirk and rumbled, "Who says I already haven't?" He chuckled as Parker came up behind them.

"She's hot . . ." Both of the men turned to their odd ball blonde thief. She shrugged and continued on her way. Then called back, "What's for dinner?" Eliot cursed and raced back to the kitchen to save the food.

Later that night when they were cleaning up, Hardison looked over at him and his eyes narrowed. "You want to find more about this chick, don't ya?"

Eliot glanced over at him and then back to the soapy plate in his hand. "She might need our help." He murmured softly, remembering the look on her face in the bar. She looked so damn hard, lonely and pained. She was being chased, he knew from the way she had talked and reacted at first.

"Eliot . . . She's a dangerous mutant . . . She can take care of herself. What can us humans do, other than get in her business and get killed?" Hardison asked with a worried face.

"I'm not saying we got a case or anything." He growled. "I just want to see if she does need help . . . I want us to get more information on her. We'll go to that school tomorrow . . ."

Hardison's eyes went wide at this. "Are you nuts? I ain't going into a school full of mutants! I don't want . . . My life sucked out of my body, or . . . Burnt to a crisp or mind wiped or worse! Mutants are bad news!"

It was clear to Eliot that Hardison was afraid of them. "I know Hardison. I worked with a few . . . But not all mutants are crazy or bad. They're just like us. Just want to be understood and feel normal." Again he thought of Sara.

"I think it sounds like fun!" Parker chimed in with a grin, behind them.

"Oh hell no!" Hardison yelled out to his crazy girlfriend. "Hell to the no!"

"Can't believe we're doing this . . ." Grumbled the young African American the next day in his white van, not even a mile away from the mansion turned school.

"Chill out Hardison . . . Parker's weird enough to make anyone think she's a mutant." He growled out next to him. On the computer screen in front of them, was the video Parker got from her Spyware glasses.

"Gonna get caught . . . Get fried, or our minds wiped . . ." Hardison continued to worry and whine.

"Shut up!" Parker fiercely whispered in her com. Yeah, she was scared, but this was also exciting for her. She wasn't the only freak, she was surrounded by them. They were freaks because of evolution. Her, because how she was raised and such.

Her walk was normal and calm as she walked past the kids. All of them various ages. Some not even 10, and others all the way to high school age. Maybe even older. And almost all of them looked normal.

"Alright Parker . . . This is a school." Eliot mumured in her ear. "We'll get more information if we ask about her. Ask about first, then we'll steal a file." She gave a curt nod and looked about to find an older teen that didn't seem to be busy and rushing to class.

She saw a dark blonde haired boy and approached him when his friend turned away and left him. "Hi . . ." She smiled nervously at him. "I'm Clara . . . I'm here checking the school out . . . But I'm also trying to find my friend Sara . . . Can you help me?" Thanks to Sophie, Parker could actually talk to people and not feel threatened to stab them anymore.

He smiled back at her and introduced himself as Bobby and then frowned at the mention of Sara. "I'm afraid I can't Clara . . . Sara hasn't lived here for months. After what happened . . ." He shook his head sadly.

Parker's brows knitted together in confusion and worry. "What happened?" She asked softly.

Bobby frowned, looked away for a moment then looked back. "Alot of things had happened between her and the local bad boy named Adam. A real dick, but they loved each other. She actually made him a better person. They were together for about a year, got engaged, but after that, things went south for them quick." He shook his head in pity and continued. "Adam got her pregnant, then she got kidnapped by the place that made her. And the place that made her . . . Is really bad news. To the point when some of us tried to rescue her . . . They killed her baby, and if it wasn't for Sara . . . Killed Adam too."

Parker blinked, not expecting all that, even heard a curse from Eliot. Not expecting all the horror and sadness of it. "We wouldn't have known about the baby if she didn't freak out and carried it off to bury it in the woods." Bobby remarked sadly. "I'm sorry you had to learn about her like this." His soft brown eyes were full of sadness. "Sara hasn't been the same since then."

"What happened to Adam?" She heard herself say. Bobby opened his mouth to answer, but his eyes darted behind her and his mouth tightened and he swallowed. He turned away from her and left. Parker frowned and turned about to see who had approached to scare him off.

He was a somewhat short but definitely intimidating man. Parker instantly wanted to run, he looked that scary with his pale blue eyes glaring at her. His hair was really dark and swiped up on both sides of his head to look like ears of some kind. His arms were crossed as he glared at her.

"Adam left Sara . . . Blaming her for the death of their child . . ." The burly man growled out.

Hardison was about to yell at Parker, to get out, knowing who exactly stood before her. But before he could, Eliot wrapped his hand around his mouth and shook his head and tapped his ears. The Wolverine would be able to hear it.

Parker swallowed, staring at him, fear in her eyes. The cold stare softened ever so slightly as he considered her. "Sara . . ." He rumbled out, "Sara's my daughter. I went to rescue her that night. They nearly killed her themselves. I haven't seen her for nearly a month now . . . She doesn't want to be found. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing." It was clear he had feelings for Sara as he regarded Parker, he sighed and pointed down the hall. "The professor's office is that way. It'll say what door it is. You won't miss it." He stalked away, leaving a trembling Parker.

She then slowly made her way down the nearly empty hallway now to do her next mission, hoping the professor wasn't there of course. To her luck, he wasn't and got on his computer to download the information they wanted.

While she did that, Eliot slipped out of the van, telling Hardison he'd be back in a few. Hardison didn't like it, but couldn't argue.

Eliot found a worn trail that was getting reclaimed by nature. He followed it, behind the school in the woods, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. It popped out into a field of wild flowers and near a lake. Frowning, he looked about and saw what he was unconsciously looking for. The big gray stone was to the right of him, and so alone against the woods and field.

He approached the grave slowly, taking in the information. James Angel Lost. Mother, Sara carlysle, father, Adam Lost. She only got to hold her child once and that was in death. Let alone lost the man she truly loved. No wonder she acted the way she did towards him in the beginning. The hate, the anger, fear and sadness all in those dark blue eyes of hers when she thought he came to retrieve her. He swallowed, his heart aching for her. He couldn't even imagine how she felt, still feels.

He frowned, his hand on the cool gray stone, the wind made his hair tickle his cheek. "Sorry darlin' . . ." He murmured and sent up a prayer.

When Hardison and Parker went back to their New York headquarters, he stayed behind to get a cup of coffee and think about what he learned today. Mulling it over, he heard the door jingle open and saw to his surprise, Sara. He blinked, thinking he was imagining things.

When Sara walked in, all she could think about was visiting her son's grave. Had a dream about him the night before that left her in tears and couldn't fall back asleep afterwards. But right now, she wanted something that would warm her, even though she knew it really wouldn't.

She took a deep breath in when she stepped into the small cafe, breathing in the smell of coffee, doughnuts and . . . She paused as her whole body tensed in surprise as she caught his smell. She'd be able to recognize his smell anywhere from their one night of passion.

Sara looked over at him and found him looking at her. She smiled softly and joined him. She was happy to see him, especially in her mood. "What are you doing in New York?" She asked curiously as she took her seat in front of him, the table separating them.

Eliot couldn't tell her the truth, so he kind of lied. "Work . . ." He replied easily, his hand reaching out to take her smaller soft one. "You?" He asked, curious if she'd tell him.

She squeezed his hand as her heart ached as she thought of her answer. She debated on telling him the truth. She bit her lip and finally answered, "Visiting family." Not quite a lie. But Eliot knew the signs of someone skirting around the truth, but he didn't press it. She was already nervous and down as it is.

"Coffee Rikki?" The waitress came up to ask. Sara nodded and the waitress went to fetch it.

"Come here often?" Eliot asked with a grin.

It earned him a small smile. "Yeah . . . Used to come here all the time." It was after her son passed, she used to sit her thinking about everything. Her past, her present, her future. What she should even do next. She'd sit at the bar when they opened, til all the way to mid afternoon. She was snapped out of her dreary thoughts when she saw the waitress come back with her coffee. "Thanks Amelia." She gave a fake smile and the young girl smiled back and left them.

Silence then filled the air between them. With Sara deep in her thoughts and Eliot thinking on what she was thinking about. After her just staring into space for a few minutes, Eliot squeezed her hand and when she looked at him with a glazed far off sorrowful look on her face, he asked, "Penny for your thoughts . . ."

Sara blushed softly from embarrassment. "I . . ." She sighed and slid a dainty hand over her face and into her raven hair. She shook her head, pressing her lips together. "You don't want to get involved with me Eliot . . . I'm bad news . . . Death may not be able to touch me, but it touches almost everyone I care about."

It was a huge warning. One everyone would heed, but Eliot wasn't like everyone. He swallowed and locked his gaze with hers. "I'm hard to kill darlin' . . ." He drawled out and squeezed her hand again. "Many have tried . . ."

It felt like her emotions would choke her as she felt tears well up. She could taste them and feel them in her eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head. "Eliot . . . You have no idea what kind of people are after me. Created me . . . What they've done to me . . ." A lone tear escaped and fell down a rosy cheek. "I would been dead a million times over at their hands, but I can't. I wish I could so I didn't have to suffer anymore." She pulled her hand away from his and wiped the stray tear away. "I refuse to have anybody suffer at their hands anymore. They've already took to many innocents."

Determination, rage and grief burned in her eyes, that he recognized the soldier, a beast and a grief striken mother all in one. She was a force to be reckoned with. With what he saw in that one night, he knew she was dangerous, and he was beginning to realize how much so in this one moment.

She swallowed the still steaming cup of coffee in one go, left a five dollar bill, saying softy, almost to softly that he didn't catch it, "Sorry Eliot." And was gone. Eliot sighed, his mouth firmed into a grim line. Maybe he should back away. Maybe he really did bite off more than he could chew he thought to himself as he watched her retreating back outside, disappear.

He sat there for a few minutes longer, thinking his troubling thoughts. Eliot paid his bill and left, not knowing or caring where he went. Just needed to move. Ten minutes had passed when he heard some shuffling and shouts not to far by. He knew New York wasn't a safe place, that mugging is quite common. But still, he felt compelled to help.

Running swiftly, he came to the alley that it was happening in and was surprised again to find Sara. A blonde was trembling against a brick building as Sara dealt with the three . . . Nope four thugs. One was already on the ground, unconsious. One cried out as Sara punched him in the shoulder for he dodged the blow to his face. Another came up behind her to try to pull her back. She must have heard him or something for she sent her elbow flying into his sternum, which left him stumbling back and gasping for air.

Sara suddenly dropped down and swept her leg around to drop them to the ground. They groaned and before one of them could get up, she sent her fist flying into the man's head, knocking him out instantly. Now only two left. One tried to get up, Sara turned and rose her knee quickly to his head, sending him down for the count as well. The last one stood there, fear striken on his face now. He didn't realize what a fight that would ensue with her. Her sapphire hues flashed at him, and quickly faked a lunge towards him. A small shriek escaped him and he ran towards the other opening of the alleyway.

Sara's chest rose up and down as she caught her breath. It wasn't enough. Her rage and grief was still there. Still throbbing in her mind like a rapid tattoo. Her beast inside rose it's head with a small snarl. She looked over to the woman she saved from the mugging, and growled out, "Get out of here." The frightened woman darted out of the alleyway, passing him quickly, clutching her large purse. It only made Sara look at him now. A look of disgust crossed her face.

"Happy to see what kind of monster I am?" She growled out, her eyes hard and cold as she glared at him. "You didn't see the half of it." She continued and looked away, ashamed at what he saw. At what she was, of who she was. Just that thought brought the sting of tears to her eyes and her rage burn even hotter. Not only that, but because of what she was, it got the people she loved most, killed. A tear escaped down her burning cheeks.

Her keen ears heard him approach and she snarled out, "Get away!" But he kept on coming. And when he got close enough to reach out and touch her, she lashed out. "No!" She pushed him hard, yelling at him, "I'm a fucking monster! Go away!" She nearly cried out, more tears escaping.

Eliot was surprised at how strong she was, cause he was pushed back a few feet. More than anyone else could do that's for sure. But it didn't deter him. In fact, it only made him even more determined to get to her. Especially when he heard the tears in her voice.

When he reached her again, her fist struck out, but he dodged and blocked the blow. He heard her snarl and another strike came out, which he blocked again. He knew he'd have a bruise on his arm later, but didn't care. He kept stalking her as she retreated but kept throwing blows at him. He kept dodging or blocking them, which he saw enraged her more. But it was her shame and grief that had made her sloppy and let him get this close. For even though he was dodging, blocking or glancing her blows, they were hard heavy attacks. If they landed where they should have, would have knocked him out, or incapacitated him for either a few seconds or even a moment.

But once she retreated back to the wall, he saw her dark predatory eyes widen and he saw the beast. Recognized it, for he knew he held one of his own.

Her beast reared up hard and ugly, knowing she had to protect herself. She felt threatened, felt the first taste of fear from Eliot. Another snarl ripped from her throat, her claws bursting free from her fists in a spray of blood as she swung at him, no longer fully thinking. But he was quicker than she had thought. For the next thing she knew, both of her wrists were pinned to the brick wall above her and his hard body pressing against hers into it as well. She growled, but it was muffled then stopped as he kissed her hard. Confusion swiftly rolled through her mind, but it was replaced with the rage quickly turning into lust.

Eliot was lucky he was who he was. Otherwise Sara could have easily killed him right there. But the fact he could feel the raging tension in her body leave as he kissed her, he knew he did the right thing. His hands trailed and caressed down her arms, moving lower yet only to cup her breasts.

She gasped as she felt his large caloused hands cup her handful breasts and squeeze gently. But to her beast it wasn't enough. Her claws retracted as if they never were and laid on his shoulders. After kissing him even harder, she pushed him hard, down to the ground. He grunted from the force of it, but sucked in a breath when she straddled him, kissing him hard and grinding on him. His hands gripped her hips, egging her on, for she could feel his hardness pressing against the apex of her legs. He felt so big, so hot against her.

With quick slender fingers, his belt buckle and pants were undone and she was already reaching inside for her prize. Eliot sucked in a quick breath when she found him and squeezed. But before she could do anything else, he pushed her up, only to pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist.

A hard gasp escaped her when she was pushed roughly against the brick wall, but Eliot's mouth stifled it as his covered hers. She moaned as grinded his hardness against her sensitive mound. Kissing him hard, she could feel his own hands working at her pants. She dropped her legs down quickly and he stripped her of her jeans, only to pick her legs up again and slam himself deep inside her.

A cry of pain and pleasure escaped her. Her nails even scored at the flesh of neck as she clutched him tight. Her mouth was a wide O as she struggled to breathe and not make to much noise.

Eliot took her hard and rough, and the way she writhed and bucked against him, she needed it bad. He saw her bite her lip, her head rolling against his shoulder her as he worked her over.

"Fuck . . . Eliot!" She cried out softly, her legs trembling around his hips.

He buried his face in her dark locks, breathing her sweet scent in. Eliot could feel her spasm and clench about him and knew she was close. Her breathing was ragged, her hips meeting everyone of his thrusts. A whimpered mew escaped her. So close.

Growling, his hand swept her hair aside to reveal the creamy skin beneath, and bit down. As soon as she felt his teeth that a sharp gasp sounded from her and her whole body went taut. He groaned loud as he felt her sheath nearly push him out as he lost control and spilled his seed deep within her.

Breathing hard, he let go of her neck, licking the sting away for her. Nuzzling the far from fragile looking woman in his arms, he peered up at her. "I've seen monsters . . . You are far from one." He kissed her lips tenderly.

Her sapphire hues softened, glittered like the beautiful rocks before tears slipped down on her cheeks. "Everyone I hold dear, I have to push away or they die . . ." A choked sob escaped her, her head dropping down to hide her face. "I don't want to lose anyone else." She breathed, the tears hot on her skin as they kept coming.

A calloused hand tipped up her face, only for Eliot to lean down and kiss her tears away. His strong arms were like bands of steel as they embraced her tight. He didn't know what to say, but he was here for her. It felt like a long time that he held her, her tears hot and soaking into his shirt. She finally picked up her head and looked up at him, her eyes were bright and kind of red, but still beautiful. She leaned in close, her eyes closing, and ever so gently bumped her nose against his own. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but it was strangely intimate, and closed his own eyes. Just to feel her, sense her, smell her. Heart thudding hard against his chest, he ever so gently nuzzled her back, and tenderly took her lips. It felt like her mouth bloomed open like a flower for him, her tongue gently stroking his. In that moment, it felt like they were one, cause for Eliot, he didn't know where he began and she ended. They breathed for each other, as they held on tight.

When they finally pulled away, they were breathing hard. "Come on . . ." Eliot growled out, already easing her legs down from his hips. His manhood slipped free from her channel, and they both ached from the loss. Eliot dropped down and picked up her pants. He looked up at her and smiled. She returned the smile and it reached her eyes, for they held amusement in their depths. He eased the pants up her offered feet, as she steadied herself on his broad shoulders. His large hands caressed and pulled up her pants the rest of the way, settling them on her hips, letting her button them up as he straightened his own pants and tucked himself inside, even if he was still semi hard.

Sara was just slipping her second shoe on, when he took her hand. She looked up at him and her heart turned over. She felt safe with him, trusted him for some reason. Sara let him lead her away from the alley and down the street. They both walked in a companionable silence for the next twenty minutes. They came to New York Marriott Marquis, and even then Eliot gently tugged her inside, past the lobby, then in a elevator to the fifth floor. He squeezed her hand in that moment, and when the elevator dinged, he pulled her along to room 519. While Eliot fiddled getting his key card to open the door, Sara had already taken in the hallway for any dangers the second the elevator doors opened. The carpet was a rich red with golden odd swirls, that seemed to keep going.

A beep signaled the key worked and he pulled open the door to let her inside. Sara strode in softly, taken in its quiet and modern day beauty. It was a decently large room, even with one bed. In that one moment, she stopped as she saw all the places she had slept and stayed at as a child. A cell, a cot, a park bench, so many seedy motel rooms with a nasty mattress, floors, streets . . . of so many places. She swallowed as all those places flashed in her mind. They didn't stop til Eliot placed a hand on her arm, "Ya okay darlin'?"

Blinking her memories away, she nodded, "Yeah . . . just tired. Didn't sleep well last night." Which was the truth. Had only gotten roughly three hours of sleep and that was full of nightmares, as usual. She nearly never had a decent night of sleep. She had only slept easy when she was with Adam. She bit her lip as memories of him tried to swamp her.

Eliot saw the bleakness and depression dim her eyes, and tugged on her hand, so she moved towards the bed with him. "Eliot . . ." She started, but he stopped her by gently pushing her down on to the bed. Kneeling, he removed her shoes, and swung her legs into the bed.

"Relax . . . Rest." He rumbled as he sat down next to her to yank off his own steel toed boots. He even stripped off his pants and shirt so he was more comfortable and pushed himself up to the top of the bed, to sit next to her. She watched him do all this with amusement and a small smile on her lips. Eliot made himself comfortable as he laid down, propping his head up by his elbow. He peered over at her, and rumbled again, "Come on, you need to sleep . . . When was the last time you got actual rest?"

"The night with you . . ." She replied with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"That was a week ago. Come on . . . Lay down with me." He patted next to him. She didn't say anything after that, but instead, slid herself over and against him, but also facing him. Her legs intertwined with his as she made herself comfortable. He drew her even closer, rubbing her arm, his chin resting on her forehead, letting his body relax with hers. He felt their breath mingle, felt her slowly relax against him. He kissed her forehead and murmured, "Get some rest darlin'. You're safe." His arms somewhat tightened about her. Sara smiled and took in a deep breath, slowly falling into the abyss called sleep, already loving the feel of Eliot wrapped around her. His warmth, his scent, and his very presence. She could easily get used to this, but she knew she couldn't.


	3. Different Kind of Knight

(A/N: Finally an update. Been crazy for my rl. This was ready since Christmas but my computer crapped out on me. Still is, cause I'm at the library. XP but hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Eliot Spencer or the leverage team, or Marvel universe. Sara Carylse is my creation though. )

'You can't mix your tears  
With those from an agave plant,  
You see I've danced with him myself  
And he's never been a friend.  
You go believin' in your Lancelot  
Well it's all in vain  
And you're chasin' picket fences,  
There's always hell to pay'

Red . . . So much blood. So much pain. Tears ran down her cheeks that she couldn't stop. Blood was everywhere. On her, her hands, the floor . . . Coming from her lower stomach. One thought beat in her brain, and broke her heart.

 _My baby . . . He's dead._

 _A sob escaped her raw throat, even though rage was strong in her mind as well. Her beast wanting revenge. Sara picked up her head only to see her so called mother run away from the massive war behind them and wanted to run after her, despite her being so weak, so damn drained._

 _Adam's voice. She looked over and saw him reach her, his hand covering the large gash of her lower stomach. Her hand covered over Adam's as blood continued to leak through from their joined hands as they pushed tight against her lower belly. She closed her eyes as she willed herself to heal. Willed her child to be alright. It was still small enough. Maybe the blade missed the fetus. She tried to hope, tried to wish as she willed herself to heal faster. Even though she knew that the baby wouldn't make it, she still desperately wished. More tears slid steadily down her cheeks._

 _It was at this moment, that yes, the soldiers were retreating, but one of them wanted to get one more shot in. The shot rang out loud, nearly hurting Sara's sensitive ears. The bullet sliced right into Adam's back and into his chest. Where, Sara didn't know. It was either his lung or his heart. "NOOOO!" She screamed in pain and rage, despair riding it as well. Blood bloomed in the middle of his chest as he fell to the floor, his eyes already glazing over. He was dead. Blood already pooling below him. "Adam! Oh god no!" She screamed, dropping down to clutch him to her, her hand pushing so hard against his bloody chest. "Please NO!" She cried out, rocking over._

 _Sara reached desperately within herself, to draw up the last of her strength, the last of her healing ability, even though she needed it and pushed it into Adam. But nothing happened. "Adam! Stay with me please! Adam! ADAM!" She screamed._

 _"You killed him . . ." A voice sounded over the sounds and ravages of war._

Goosebumps covered her whole body as she shot up in the downy bed, her pale body covered in cold sweat, as she screamed out, "NO!" She was trembling all over, tears in her eyes, and her cheeks already wet with them. She looked down and saw her blades sticking out her fists, the dangerous death bringers. "Adam . . ." She whispered, her chest heaving from how hard she was breathing, more tears falling on her hot cheeks. A movement beside her drew those deadly blades up to strike whoever was there, but strong calloused hands caught her wrists before those blades could pierce anything. Fear stabbed her heart then, thinking it was Kimura back to torment her, to slap it in her face, to kill her over and over again, laughing when Sara came back from the dead crying with pain and despair.

"Sara!" A male voice yelled her heart that was pounding now starting to slow. Confusion and fear marred her face as the strength went out of her arms, no longer fighting him. "Sara . . ." He whispered her name, now trying to comfort her. She recognized his voice, his smell and her body sagged in relief against him.

"Eliot . . ." She breathed, her hot tears sliding faster yet on her cheeks. The metal withdrew back into her knuckles, right back into her bones where they rested, so only spots of blood remained. "Oh god!" She sobbed and clutched him tight. She hadn't had that nightmare in so long. The sight of so much blood, the sight of her hand on Adam's. Of watching him die all over again, rocked her to her core. Anguish consumed her; the grief of losing her son all over again so acute she felt actual pain in her heart. And knowing that she could never see Adam ever again . . . Only added to the pain. She didn't even know if he was even alive.

She curled up in his lap, her one hand on her lower stomach, the other at her heart clutching at the ring at the end of the necklace she wore. Sobs racked her so hard she could hardly breathe. She clutched him so hard with the hand that was at her belly, her hands were hurting. "It was all my fault!" She cried out, her pain clear in her voice. "My baby . . . Adam!" Her chest heaved as she practically wailed. "I couldn't do anything! I lost them!" Another fresh wave of anger and anguish swept over her. And all Eliot could do was hold her and let it pass. His hand moving up and down her back, trying to soothe her.

After what felt like forever, her tears slowed, her breathing ragged and her eyes all swollen and red. Her chest shuddered from how hard she had been crying. She pulled back, embarrassed at how she reacted to her dream. Hell, she was still fucking crying. She swiped her hand angrily at the still falling tears and tried to be strong. "I just have to accept that I'm not allowed to love. Simple as that." She breathed with a frown, wanting to cry all over again, but didn't.

"Sara . . ." He breathed her name. She knew she'd have to push him away, but couldn't do it just yet. She needed him right now. She didn't have the heart to shove him out of her life just yet. Just to protect him. God, she hated her life. It wasn't fair.

"Sara, look at me." He practically growled. She closed her eyes and steeled herself. She had to be strong. She looked over at him. His pale blues were locked on her much darker hues. Concern, worry and anger filled his gaze. "Don't say such things. Cause I'll prove you wrong . . ." He rumbled and pulled her in close, only to kiss her hard.

At first she didn't melt for him, for she tried to stay strong. But his smell, his very presence and warmth . . . Her mouth opened to his questing tongue and she was gone. A soft moan escaped her throat, Eliot breathing it in as he kissed her deeply. His hands ran into her hair, pulling gently to angle her head better, only to kiss her even more deeply, so she didn't know where she ended and he began.

He could taste her tears on her lips, a heady mix with the taste of her. He felt bad, but he knew she needed something. She needed to forget, and he was here. And he would help her anyway he could. He knew that now. He groaned softly as her hand dove into his shoulder length hair and tugged. She needed him.

Biting her lip, he pressed her down into the mattress, his body following hers so that he was pressed to her. His weight pressed down into her smaller frame that she moaned from it. Her worries, her terror and grief pushed away for now. His hands moved over her body, so soft and tender that Sara was already trembling and arching into him.

He pushed up slightly and still could see the gleam of tears on her temples and glistening in her sapphire hues. Her hair looked black in the moonlight that spilled through the window, and where it shined looked bluish silver. She looked like an angel. To him, his broken one. "You're beautiful." He said huskily.

She started to say something, to say he was wrong, but he stopped her before it escaped her lips. "Beautiful in and out. And if you insist on calling yourself a monster. Then you're a beautiful monster to me." And with that, he leaned down and kissed her.

And this wasn't like the past kisses they shared. No, this was something more. For the kiss was passionate, but it was tender, possessive, and loving. It was enough to bring more tears to Sara's eyes. His words, his touch, and kisses were beautiful to her. Her heart ached as he trailed kissed down her jaw, her neck and now to her breasts. Sara moaned softly as his lips took one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled and gently nipped, his hand massaging the other.

His touch, his caresses . . . It felt like he was memorizing her. Worshiping her as he slipped her clothes off. Maybe even loving her. Tears again sprung to her eyes. "Eliot . . ." She breathed as he moved even lower. A hard gasp tore from her throat as his mouth covered her weeping core. He had her squirming, moaning, clutching at the sheets in no time.

Sara screamed his name as he shoved her over the edge of sweet bliss. Her claws even shot out, a small spray of blood coating the sheets. But he didn't stop. Kept gently lapping and placing kisses on her thighs, caressing her hips and buttocks.

After another moment of her gasping for breath and trembling, Eliot focused on her again. This time, he planned on driving her wild. Using his fingers and mouth, it didn't take long for him to have her crying out and clutching at him. Her nails scoring into his back and shoulders.

Groaning, after another climax racked her, and her recovering practically on her side, did he stop and climb over her and settle next to her, his boxers already gone. He pulled her tight against him so that they were spooning. He held her like that as she regained her breath, his hand on her breast, feeling her heart beat.

"I care Sara." He breathed against her ear, nuzzling her neck, sending shivers running down her spine.

She mewed, shifting to look at him, her whole body trembling against his. She could feel his hardness pressing against her backside, but the way he looked at her . . . Said he'd wait forever for her. Heart beating hard, she breathed his name and watched him lean down, and so she met him halfway way for the kiss. She moaned softly, her hand coming up to cup his neck.

It felt like his breath was hers, that they were one. Their hearts pounding in rhythm as they reacted to the kiss.

Sara's hand glided down his hard stomach went further still only to grip his manhood to press it against her entrance. "Eliot please . . . I need you." She did. Even though he had pleased her over and over again, she ached for him. Felt empty.

Eliot didn't need to hear anymore. He slid inside her hot wet depths and groaned. When it came to that damnable barrier, he nuzzled her neck, then quickly bit the area where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped hard as pain and pleasure shot through her, at the bite and the sudden intrusion of him.

Breathing heavily, Sara adjusted to him quickly like before. Then Eliot began to move. "Oh!" She breathed, her mouth open as she locked eyes on him. His pale hues glimmered in the moonlight as he watched her. His bottom hand caressed up her neck, that it made her skin tingle and a fire in her veins. The other slid down her thigh, only to pull it up so he could slide even deeper.

Sara moaned as he moved within her. They breathed the same breath, their faces so close. Their bodies pressed hard against each other, her soft one to his hard one, that it felt like they were melting into each other's heat as they took their sweet time enjoying each other's bodies.

But their bodies could only last so long. The pleasure was over taking them. "Eliot!" She moaned out, clutching him, wanting and needing more. "Mmm . . . Please!" She softly begged.

He groaned, his hand tightening ever so slightly on her neck and even more so on her thigh. His thrusts became harder and faster that they had Sara sobbing in pleasure. But it was when that Eliot scraped his teeth against her neck that sent her off, screaming his name, and him following after her.

They both fell limp against each other, dozing in and out, as they held each other. But it was a little over an hour that Sara stirred and shifted. A tear even leaked from her eye and slid down her cheek. After another moment, her dark sapphire eyes opened grief evident there.

Sara's chest shuddered as she tried to contain her emotions in check. She looked over at Eliot which looked like he was deep in sleep. She slowly slid out of his embrace, and stiffened when his grip tightened. But his eyes never opened, so she waited a moment and then tried again til she was free. She then padded to the bathroom to do her business and clean up.

When Sara came back out she saw the guitar she forgot about earlier. A small smile graced her face, relief apparent. She slid on the first shirt she came across and pulled it on. It was Eliot's, it practically didn't end mid-thigh on her.

When she reached the guitar, she picked it up and sat down on the sofa and made herself comfortable. She tuned it quickly and quietly, thanks to her sensitive ears. Her fingers then started picking and plucking at the strings. She had no song in mind, but the sound of it was definitely sad.

Eventually it started into a song that wasn't hers. She even started to hum with it. Her grief seemed to fall away from her but into the strings of the guitar. It voiced her emotion well as she let it go. Her heart ached as she lost herself into the music.

Eyes closed, Sara began to sing.

Eliot had awoken when she had slipped out from his arms, but had let her go to see what she would do. He would have stopped her if she tried to leave, but was relieved she didn't. But was pleasantly surprised when she started to play his guitar.

He had watched her for a moment, listening intently, realizing she was lost in her music, so he sat up. No longer pretending to sleep.

She was absolutely stunning to him then. Not because he had made love to her not long ago, but because of her voice, her music. He even thought to himself, that she must have been a siren in her past life because she had him captivated.

Her song was hauntingly beautiful as he listened. Her hair somewhat disheveled / wavy from sleep, and his shirt way to

big on her, but the sight made him feel . . . Amazing. Possessive even. But also knowing she was bare underneath his shirt, made this even more enticing. But he didn't dare disturb her. Didn't want to disturb her cause it seemed like she needed it, and well he didn't want her to stop. It sounded amazing.

Instead, Eliot slowly got up and slipped in behind her to hold her close. She only tensed for a second, then relaxed once more but didn't stop. In fact, it seemed to make her stronger, her voice loud and proud as she sang.

"I look . . . At you all. And the love that was sleeping. While my guitar . . . Gently weeeeeeps . . ."

He could clearly feel the emotions in the song and run in through her. He felt for her, holding her, not sure what to do.

"Look . . . at you all. Still my guitar . . . Gently weeeeeeps." Her eyes tightened as the pain and music crescended as one , like a wave, crushing along the shore. "Ohhhhh . . . Ohhhhh . . . Ohhhhh . . ." She rocked back in forth, the grief and heartache moving through her. "Yeah . . . Yeah . . . Yeahhhh!" Tears slipped through her closed tight eyelids. Her fingers slowly stopped plucking the strings and sound of the guitar began to fade, along with her voice.

Sara pulled in a shaky breath and sagged into him, her heart a little lighter than before. He moved the guitar out of her lap and turned her head to look at him. They locked eyes, her heart incredibly vulnerable in that moment.

"Beautiful . . . You're simply . . . Amazing." He breathed, then took her lips in a soft tender kiss. His hands even moved over her body lovingly. "Don't ever want to stop touching you darlin'." He rumbled huskily, his mouth now moving over her jaw down to her throat.

Sara gasped, his mouth and hands playing over her body like she was an instrument. For it was humming and tingling for him. "Eliot . . ." She gasped, arching into him.

"I'm lovin' ya darlin'. . . Not gonna stop either." He growled softly against her flesh. And he did. Repeatedly throughout the night, so she couldn't forget.

 _'And I got a paint outside with enough giddyup  
To be free.  
I got a faint smell of cheap perfume  
And a hint of gasoline.  
See I'm a different kind of knight,  
You're gonna find your fairy tales are all lies.  
I don't have a white horse  
But you can come along for the ride.'_

Christian Kane's Different Kind of Knight


End file.
